


Extra Credit

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Shameless Smut, a bit of markson, a lil plot?, bottom jy, it gets soft at the end, prof au, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: "See me after class, Mr Park."





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> for #5YearswithJJP. have a good day <3

“Markie, it’s lunchtime! Let’s go~” Jinyoung called to his best friend, hurriedly shoving his notes in his bag. 

 

“Ah...about that..you go ahead first, Nyoungie. I’m gonna...ask Mr Wang a question.” Mark fibbed, turning away from Jinyoung so he wouldn’t spot the rapidly growing blush on Mark’s cheeks. 

 

“Okay, see you later!” Was the only response he got, and Mark slowed his packing until he was the last one left in the class. Aside from their professor, of course. 

 

*

 

“Markie!” Jinyoung pouted, softly punching Mark’s arm. “Where were you? I couldn’t find you at all…” Jinyoung whined, upset that he’d had to eat lunch alone in the cafeteria, waiting for Mark to show up but to no avail. 

 

“Sorry Nyoungnyoung~” Mark cooed, attempting to appease his best friend who was currently throwing a tantrum. Jinyoung stomped his feet childishly before turning away from Mark, huffing in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows, waiting for Jinyoung to take the bait. This seemed to catch the younger’s attention, eyebrows quirking up in interest, Jinyoung turning to face Mark again. “Spill. And maybe I’ll forgive you.” Jinyoung stuck his tongue out, hint of a smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Okay, so...we got carried away.” Mark starts, only to finish his sentence with the obvious. 

 

“Yah!” Jinyoung huffs, tired of Mark’s antics. “Tell me~~” The younger then proceeds to cling onto Mark’s arms, whining until the elder has no choice but to give in. 

 

*

 

“Oh no you didn’t!” Jinyoung exclaims when Mark is done telling the story, the initial look of surprise on his face quickly dissolving into a fit of giggles. “That’s so nasty, but I like it.” It’s Jinyoung’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows, and he so generously divulges the name of the professor who caught his eye to Mark.

 

“What? I can’t believe you’d go for him…” Mark gapes, “but to each their own.” He shrugs, not entirely fazed by Jinyoung’s choice. “Okay, I’ll admit Mr Im  _ is  _ a little hot, especially with his wireframe glasses, but you’re blind to not see the charms of Mr Wang!” He swoons at the thought of their English professor. Mark silently thanks the stars for having chosen to take English despite being proficient in the language already–he’d just been looking for an easy A, and the unexpected hotness of their professor was an added bonus. 

 

*

 

“Park Jinyoung. Are you listening?” Mr Im’s voice rang out in the lecture hall, interrupting Jinyoung from his fantasies. Jinyoung barely managed to stutter a “yes”, but his hesitation was caught by the sharp eyes of their professor, and he continues his lecture after a stern instruction to “See me after class, Mr Park.”

 

Jinyoung blushes furiously for the rest of the lesson after having been caught by his professor, the one he had his eyes on furthermore, keeping his head low throughout the whole lecture, ignoring Mark’s teasing nudges to his elbow. Jinyoung groaned internally. Sometimes he really hated that Mark had the  _ exact  _ same timetable and took the  _ exact  _ same classes as him, because it meant he’d know everything embarrassing that happened to him in class and would probably use it against him in future. He could already envision the smirk on Mark’s face, he’d  _ never  _ let him live this down. 

 

*

 

“S-sir, you asked to see me?” Jinyoung spoke up timidly, shuffling so he was in front of Mr Im’s desk, fearing the next actions of his professor. He was, after all, rumored to be one of the strictest professors in their university, and Jinyoung knew it wasn’t just talk. 

 

“Oh, call me Jaebum.” Jaebum proceeds to smirk knowingly, as if having seen through Jinyoung’s (nasty) intentions from the start. 

 

“Since you weren’t paying attention to the lecture earlier, shall we go through it again?” Jaebum’s smirk widens and all Jinyoung can hear is the rapid thud of his heart against his chest, hoping to God that it isn’t audible to Jaebum.

 

Jaebum seems to take his silence as consent, proceeding to pull him onto his lap, hands sliding up Jinyoung’s thighs a little too high. The contact seems to shock Jinyoung into finding his voice, clearing his throat awkwardly before murmuring a soft  _ what are you doing? _ The younger gulps nervously, praying to his stars to not get hard under Jaebum’s touch. He didn’t need to be further embarrassed in front of his  _ hot  _ professor whom he secretly wished would get in his pants. Unfortunately, his hopes were promptly dashed as Jaebum leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe out of all places. Jinyoung internally cursed the damned placing of his sensitive spot as he involuntarily let out a moan, getting shamelessly hard under Jaebum’s touch. Deciding to throw away his pride, Jinyoung stopped holding himself back, grinding back on Jaebum’s crotch earnestly in search of some friction as he leaned into Jaebum’s touch, the elder’s hands roaming all over his torso before finally getting impatient and ripping his shirt open. His hands immediately found their way to Jinyoung’s nipples, teasing and rubbing until Jinyoung was barely holding on, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure every time Jaebum pinched the perky nubs. 

 

_ Maybe he really can read minds,  _ Jinyoung thought to himself hazily when Jaebum suddenly stopped his ministrations just as Jinyoung was about to cum. He nudged Jinyoung off his lap, trapping him against the desk and forcing him to bend over before pulling down his pants in one swift motion. The sudden roughness caused Jinyoung to yelp, but the younger was soon distracted by his boxers coming off too, revealing his flushed erection, standing high and proud in anticipation of what was about to come. 

 

Jinyoung would have never expected what came next, though– instead of taking his cock out, Jaebum sank to his knees such that his face was met with Jinyoung’s perky globes and the elder let out a guttural moan at the sight of unmarred, full buttocks all his to mark, to destroy. A hand came down lightly, testing Jinyoung’s reaction– a surprised squeak, before he was moaning louder then ever, begging for Jaebum to  _ please, please, do it again. _ Jaebum gladly obliged, smacking each cheek to his fill before spreading them apart obscenely to reveal Jinyoung’s small, pink hole. Groaning at the sight, Jaebum lightly teased his finger around the hole, pressing in slightly but not letting him have the pleasure of feeling it entirely. Holding the cheeks apart with his thumbs, Jaebum finally delved in after what seemed like an eternity of begging by Jinyoung, licking a fat stripe from his balls up to his hole before entering him with his tongue. Jinyoung let out a cracked moan at feeling Jaebum  _ everywhere  _ inside him, rocking back on Jaebum’s tongue for more which got him a smack to the left buttcheek. 

 

“Ahh–fuck, Jaebum, please– I’m gonna–” Jinyoung nearly screams in frustration when Jaebum stops his ministrations yet again. Tears form at the corners of his eyes from not being able to cum, and Jinyoung bites his lower lip as his orgasm slowly ebbs away, hoping Jaebum will be nice enough to let him cum soon. He doesn’t know how much more he can– 

 

“Fuck!” Jinyoung wails, hips bucking into Jaebum’s tight grip on his leaking cock, knuckles tightly gripping the edge of the table for support. Jaebum’s fist is so tight and warm and heavenly and Jinyoung mentally forgives Jaebum for his earlier actions as he feels his orgasm creeping up again, pleading him to  _ go faster, please  _ as he moans brokenly. That is, of course, when all the fun stops and Jaebum grips the base of his cock to stall his orgasm again. By now, Jinyoung is delirious with the need to cum, rambling desperately and hoping Jaebum will take pity on him. He feels like he’s going to faint anytime soon if Jaebum doesn’t– 

 

“Oh fuck, faster, faster, please _ , sonsaengnim,  _ please can I cum–fuck!” And Jinyoung is coming, hot and thick and white, some of it hitting his chest and some splattering on the desk. Jinyoung has the sudden thought of Jaebum making him lick all of it off the desk and he clenches tightly around Jaebum’s cock, causing the elder to finally tip over the edge, spilling into him. Jaebum slows his thrusts, riding out his high, groaning at the lewd squelch and the white liquid spilling out of Jinyoung’s tiny ass. He brings a hand down, swiping over the warm cum before bringing it up to Jinyoung’s mouth. 

 

“Open.” Jaebum orders, and Jinyoung is more than happy to get a taste of him, closing his mouth around the digits and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks so the outline of Jaebum’s fingers can be seen. Jaebum moans in disbelief, cock twitching from where it’s still inside Jinyoung, and he  _ thrusts, _ hitting Jinyoung’s prostate head-on, causing Jinyoung to release another weak spurt of cum. 

 

“Ahh..fuck,  _ sonsaengnim _ , don’t do that again…” Jinyoung pleads, eyes glazed over but clenching around Jaebum nonetheless. 

 

“Hypocrite.” Jaebum chastises, delivering another smack to Jinyoung’s butt before biting a mark into his shoulder. 

 

“Mine.” Jaebum smiles fondly. “If you’d like to be, that is.” He looks up at Jinyoung hopefully. 

 

“Of course.” Jinyoung manages to reply before breaking into a full-on blush, lowering his head and missing how Jaebum broke into a smile so bright it’d put the sun to shame. 

 

“Don’t be shy, babe. You’re beautiful.” Jaebum assures, and in that moment, Jaebum felt like he had the whole world in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! let me know what you thought~


End file.
